vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Urek Mazino
Summary Urek Mazino is an Irregular, currently 4th in Rank. He is the second strongest active Ranker and also the most recent to be part of the Top 5 High Rankers inside the Tower. He is considered to be on the same level as Phantaminum by weaker Rankers (which is clearly false), however, his true rank is almost impossible to determine in terms of the Top 4 ranks, because the other three Rankers are inactive and thus cannot be compared with Urek. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B Name: Urek Mazino, Sobriquet: Ray Barracuda Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Climbed the tower in 50 years) Classification: Irregular, Human (?), High Ranker, Fisherman, Wave Controller, Spear Bearer, Light Bearer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Master Martial Artist, Extrasensory Perception and Enhanced Senses (Can feel the power of Red Thryssa coming from Baam in the form of aura), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Energy Projection (Is able to projected beams of shinsoo), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Air Manipulation (His movements can generate huge bursts and gusts of air), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Shinsoo/Energy Resistance Negation (Able to deny resistance to shinsoo from his opponents), Explosion Manipulation (Can create bombs with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Danmaku (Can attack using hundreds baangs), BFR (Sent out Baam and his friends back to the Hell Train), Fear Aura (Can project a black aura with a powerful presence that can induce fear), Sealing (Can seal his opponents in shinsoo bubbles), Portal Creation (Can warp the space to create a portal to cross great distances), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Urek can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Spatial Manipulation (Can distort the space), Light Manipulation (Spatial Distortion can generate a light strong enough to overshadow his opponent), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Power Nullification (Was still capable of using Shinsoo even when Hell Joe had restricted its use throughout the floor), Paralysis Inducement (The effects of the Lighthouse's have no effect in him, that these are able to paralyze its target) and Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, which can see the future), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+ (Nearly one-shotted Karaka with only 1% of his strength with his index finger. Defeated Hell Joe Transformed using only a tenth of his power without shinsoo. He's strongly portrayed and stated by several characters for to be one of the most powerful beings in the Tower, with only a few exceptions that surpass him) Speed: At least Relativistic (Much faster than his weaker data form who was able to avoid being reflected in a mirror), Speed of Light 'with Atttack Speed (SIU has stated that Urek can attack at the speed of light) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class T '(Far superior to Yuri, who can lift a Mountain) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class+ '(Casually pulverized a mountain range when using only a tenth of his power, while also being severely limited by Hell Joe essentially nullifying the Shinsoo on the whole floor) 'Durability: At least Large Country level+ (Took hits from Arie Hon who is on par with Urek. Easily shuggred off all attacks from Hell Joe) Stamina: Extremely high (Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: 'At least Tens of kilometers with regulars attacks. Thousands of kilometers with Shinsoo and Shockwaves 'Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Masterful combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immense Shinsoo Resistance: Urek has demonstrated unseen levels of shinsoo resistance. He can resist Lighthouses without effort and has claimed that even Opera can only stop him for a fraction of a second. In a later fight, he came out completely unscathed from Karaka's shinshoo attack. Extraordinary Speed: People who have seen Urek Mazino in combat have evaluated his combat style as "aggressive, ferocious and fast, but very beautiful". Mazino has enough raw speed of movement in that he can travel roughly fifty meters from one stance to a mid-air kick in a literal instant. Flight: Urek is able to fly, levitate and stand in mid-air as if he is standing on a solid ground. Shinsoo Mastery: Urek is extremely proficient in the use of Shinsoo, as he has been seen to be capable of controlling Shinsoo with great ease, as if by pure bodily instincts, to tremendous effect, able to create large explosions and powerful Baangs as well as greatly enhance his punches with minimum effort and can unleash Shinsoo at the speed of light. an ability that is fired with enough power that even specialized equipment cannot block it, as shown when he fires a massive white Shinsoo beam that obliterates two Rankers before they could even get close. Supreme_King's_Scorching_Fist_of_Death (1).png|Supreme's King's Scorching Fist of Death Bildschirmfoto_2017-07-17_um_09.07.27.png|Spatial Distortion *'Supreme King's Scorching Fist of Death: '''A technique in which Shinsoo is gathered entirely into the fist and released in a giant explosion. Urek claims it is a "legendary" technique It can be inferred that its true destructive power and lethality when used at full power is many magnitudes greater. *'Spatial Distortion:' Urek is able to distort space in order to quickly travel across far distances. As Gustang noted, it is a very dangerous technique and can have serious consequences on every organism on a floor. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Irregulars Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 6